Non-volatile memory systems such as Solid State Drives (SSDs) are finding new applications in consumer electronics. For example, they are replacing Hard Disk Drives (HDDs), which typically comprise rapidly rotating disks (platters). Non-volatile memories, sometimes referred to as ‘flash memories’ (for example, NAND and NOR flash devices), are used in media storage, cameras, mobile phones, mobile computers, laptop computers, USB flash drives, etc. Non-volatile memory provides a relatively reliable, compact, cost-effective, and easily accessible method of storing data when the power is off.
NAND flash memory systems include single level cell (SLC) architectures, multi-level cell (MLC) architectures, and tri-level cells (TLC). SLC architectures have two states per memory cell, MLC architectures have four states per memory cell, and TLC architectures have eight states per memory cell. With more levels for each cell, the margin between each state becomes smaller.